


I Dodge the Blast, and Apologize for Collateral Damage

by Ex-InternofSHIELD (SpawnofHades)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fighting over a shower, M/M, Sniper Husband Family, Winterhawk Week 2k15, or I tried to make a lot of feels, there are a lot of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Ex-InternofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Winterhawk week fics from 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 2- Hate at First Sight (That Turns into Love)

**Author's Note:**

> So there was going to be more to this but I didn't know what to write.

They share a bathroom. Both of them were lucky and their roommates dropped out before moving in. At first, it seemed like it wouldn’t be that bad. They had different schedules, and they didn’t meet until a week after move-in.  
It turned into a war over the shower. Bucky blocked the door with a chair and spent over an hour in the shower. He forgot to take the chair away from the door after words and Clint had to borrow Natasha’s shower. The next morning he punched Bucky in the face because he only acceptable way to repay him for this. Sure their RA Nick probably heard it, but he didn’t bring it up to either of them.  
It ended by the end of the first semester with Bucky pushing Clint against the wall of the shower and kissing him. It may or may not have led to very loud sex that their new roommates (Steve was pushed into Bucky’s room and Sam was pushed into Clint’s because of their APA Maria being a party pooper and forcing them to have roommates instead of singles that they didn’t pay for) kicked them out of the rooms for two days for doing it while they attempted to study.


	2. Day 4-Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWII!Clint AU. Clint goes to find Bucky after he fell from the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't actually think some of my live-saving skills would have worked in this? Also WWII!Winterhawk bitches

Clint finds him at the bottom of the ravine, his left arm’s gone above the elbow. The archer clenches his jaw, checking for a pulse and trying to ignore the pool of red snow he was kneeling in. “Come on Buck, stay with me. We’re gonna get you help, okay.” He found a weak pulse under freezing skin. He pulled out a lighter, grabbing a metal-tipped arrow from his quiver and holding the flame under the tip, letting it get red hot. He pressed it against the gaping wound that use to be Bucky’s arm. An ear-splitting scream came from Bucky, and Clint winced against it. Bucky didn’t wake, though Clint was sure if anyone was looking for them, they would have been able to find them now. At least Bucky was safe from bleeding out. The hypothermia was going to be what killed him, if anything else. Cold bit at his hands already, and if no one found them, both of them would be dead in hours.  
He curled his hand around Bucky’s remaining arm, debating to wait and pray the team came looking for him, or pulling Bucky over his shoulders and hoping they made it back to camp before nightfall.  
The sound of feet crunching on snow gave him his answer, but he didn’t get the chance to turn to see who was coming for them. Sharp pain in the back of his head told him that it was definitively not Cap and the boys. “Take them both.”

The sharp pain in the back of his head made Clint wake up. “Fuck.”  
“Hawk.”  
He blinked, looking at the red head next to his bed. “Widow? Where’s James?” He remembered the fight before he was knocked out. Someone else coming after James.   
“He’s okay, it’s you we’re worried about mostly. James doesn’t remember much, but Steve thinks that you and him might bring something back.”  
Clint sighed, letting his head fall back. “How long am I gonna be in?”  
“A week, at most. It’s been a week since they brought you back, you’ve been in and out of a coma since.” Natalia handed him a cup of water. “They said that once they check you out, they’ll take you to him, see how he reacts to you.” Clint nodded, taking a sip and trying to avoid the pit forming in his stomach.

James looked better than Clint remembered. He had colour in his face and he didn’t look like a caged animal. His eyes met Clint’s and he could see the change in his eyes when he saw Clint. “How do you feel?”  
“It’s not as cold here.” Clint nodded, moving closer to him. “Still feel cold though.” Clint understood, he still felt cold most of the time, no matter where he was. It was like he never really left the cryo. “We’re staying here, right?”


	3. Day 6: Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because the news says it's happened, doesn't mean it is.

“They think I’m dating Sam.” Bucky looked up from where he was watching the television, raising an eyebrow. A magazine landed on him, and plastered across the front of it was an image of Sam and Clint back to back in San Francisco at what had started as a pride parade. Across the image were the words, “HAWKEYE AND FALCON: DATING?”   
Bucky sat up, letting the second rate tabloid fall on the table. “So? They think me and Steve are dating all the time.”  
Clint sat down next to him, staring out the window. “There’s already a cult following. It’s been a day since this.” Bucky laughed, pulling his boyfriend to him and pressing a kiss to his temple.  
“Hey, as long as it’s not actually happening.”


	4. Day 7: Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago and Berlin are on opposite sides of the world, and Clint's on the wrong side of the world now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to get the full range of violent crushing emotions I had while writing this, I suggest listening to either A) Little Sister by New Medicine or B) Shake Me Down by cage the elephant because if nothing else they will make you cry.

“What happened to Francis?” Clint nearly yells it into the comm. He knew Pietro flinched on the other side of the line, but honestly he couldn’t care right now because one of his kids may be dead and he’s across the world from where he needs to be.  
He can barely make out the sob he can hear in the back ground of the call, and his stomach drops out of his body. “He, Peter, and Jamie were out, a mission in Chicago.” He reaches for Bobbi because at this point he knows the mission’s over, they’re heading back to the states without finishing it. “They know who did it, Jamie took care of the guy who…” The rest of what Pietro was going to say was cut off by a violent sob. Bobbi met his eyes, and she gestured towards the door. Her eyes told him that now was not the time nor place.

The house seems empty when Clint walks in, even when he sees Lucky curled up on the couch with Pietro. Tear streaks and red rimmed eyes told him that Pietro cried himself to sleep on the couch. He probably couldn’t bear to be in the room that Peter and he shared. Clint turned around to head upstairs, see if the others were in their rooms. Instead he was greeted by Bucky, who instantly wrapped his arms around him.  
All the resolve washed away, and he started to cry. “Jamie’s in Francis’ room, Alex is with Scott, Cindy and Wanda are upstairs, and Miles’ is asleep in the guest room. The rest of them are okay.” It was reassuring to hear that the rest of the kids were alive and well, but he still hurt. A bright pain of knowing two people he raised were dead. “We’ll sort things out later, okay? Right now, the rest of our kids need us.”


End file.
